1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an image area size varying mechanism which varies the size of an image area on a film.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known camera having an image area size varying mechanism, which can vary an image area size between at least two sizes, i.e., a large image area and a small image area, even after a film is loaded in the camera, the image area size varying mechanism is usually provided in front of an aperture frame (i.e., on an object side) which defines a photographing aperture within the camera body.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-182725 discloses a camera structure in which a film cartridge compartment and a film spool compartment are provided in protruding portions of the camera body that are located behind a photographing lens so as not to interfere with an object image forming optical path. This structure provides for a compact camera. In such a known camera structure as disclosed in JPP '725, the inner space of the camera body that is located closer to the photographing lens than the aperture frame is too narrow for the image area size varying mechanism to be accommodated in front of the aperture frame. In other words, in a camera having an image area size varying mechanism provided on the front side of the aperture frame nearest the photographing lens, it is, in practicality, very difficult to provide the protruding portions behind the photographing lens within the camera body without obstructing the image forming optical path.